


Sorting the Next Generation

by Sandel



Series: The 'Well Enough' 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>My takes on the Sortings of the next generation kids, presented as the conversations between each of them and the Sorting Hat.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy Lupin's Sorting

“Hi!”

“Er, hello.”

“How are you?”

“Er… I’m a hat. But I am doing what I was made for, so I suppose I’m well.”

“I’m a little nervous, myself.”

“That is quite common. Now, let’s see here. A kind heart, and also brave, with a strong but quiet loyalty. A pretty interesting mix of humbleness and a wish, even a need, to put yourself out there and entertain others, though never on someone else’s expense. Gryffindor is a possibility…”

“I’m fine with whatever House!”

“… but I’m going to go with HUFFLEPUFF!”


	2. Victoire Weasley’s Sorting

“Oh, a Weasley! It’s been quite a while since I sorted one of you. Are you the first of a new bunch?”

“Er… yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, you’re keeping up the family tradition, because with your strong presence, fighting spirit and bravery you will do very well in GRYFFINDOR!”


	3. Dominique Weasley’s Sorting

“Ah, Weasley number second!”

“And a third one coming up next!”

“Dear me. But let's focus on you for now. You’re not as easy a sort as the first one. Quite a bit of all Houses in you. Bravery of the adventurous sort, and a strong will to fight against injustice. Buckets of work ethic which will make it possible for you to become something truly unique, as I see you aspire to be. And it’s all thanks to that peculiar mind of yours. Practical and innovative it’ll take you on untraveled roads. For example you’ll be breaking the Gryffindor streak and be the first Weasley for generations to end up in RAVENCLAW!”


	4. Molly Weasley II’s Sorting

“And here’s the next Weasley already, as promised… Let’s see. You have a wish to excel for sure, but also almost extreme principles. A readiness to work hard…”

“I want to be with Dominique!”

“…and loyalty to a fault, as shown here. I suspect you’d have wanted to follow your cousin even into Gryffindor – where you most definitely don’t belong. But loyalty and hard work aside, you’re indeed not a group person. It seems you’ll get your wish to be with your kinswoman, because what you pride yourself on most is definitely your really quite keen intellect.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, just as you will be in RAVENCLAW!”


	5. James Potter II's Sorting

“Well, there’s no question about where to put you. Just be careful to not let bravery turn into recklessness. And remember be yourself and not your House, which is GRYFFINDOR!”


	6. Louis Weasley’s Sorting

“I would prefer not to be in Ravenclaw.”

“Well, well, well, here we certainly have someone who has already made his mind up.”

“Pardon? Why do you think that? There are still three other Hou…”

“Oh, do be honest, please. I can read your mind, you know. You can’t possibly think there’s even the slightest chance I’d put you in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It would always be between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for you.”

“All right then, I want to be in Slytherin.”

“Yes, that is clear. But why? You certainly have the mind and intellectual curiosity for Ravenclaw, and I’m sure you’d get along swell with the other members. You’d easily find people who share your interest for languages there.”

“I know. But from what I understand from my sister – she’s in Ravenclaw – their interest would be too theoretical for me. I want to _do_ something with the languages I learn. I want to make an impact on the world, not sit in an ivory tower.

“Well, you’re certainly making a strong case. You have me convinced that the best place for you would be SLYTHERIN!”


	7. Fred Weasley II's Sorting

“Now let me see… Not very high aspirations -”

“Hey!”

“Pardon. Not overly focused on achieving either fame or power.”

“That sounds better.”

“Warm hearted, kind, generous… all that could go anywhere…”

“Oh? I thought those were Hufflepuff traits?”

“Ah, some people do, yes. I take it you expect to be in Hufflepuff?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Ah, it has been quite long since I placed a Weasley in Hufflepuff – that’s where most of you who weren’t Gryffindors have ended up historically, but this batch is all over the place. Last year I even put one in Slytherin. Slytherin! A Weasley! And by his eagerness I take it he won’t even be shunned for it. It warms my lining to see that the House unity I’ve always wished for has come so far…”

“Erm, sorry, but… my sorting?”

“Oh, yes, I’m rambling. Please excuse me. I’m really quite old, you know. Where were we?”

“I expect to be in Hufflepuff…”

“Right. Right. Well. You’re loyal and just for sure, maybe a bit lazy, but you can work hard if you really put your mind to it, and Hufflepuff will help you with that. Yes indeed, I think it’ll do you well. I’m quite determined. You are a HUFFLEPUFF!”


	8. Lucy Weasley's Sorting

“Helpful, loyal, and very concerned about fair play – this one is easy, you’re a H–”

“Wait! Aren’t you even going to consider Gryffindor?”

“Gryffindor? Oh, yeah, you are a Weasley after all, but I just put one of you in Hufflepuff so I don’t see why you’d think you couldn’t go there… Would you prefer Gryffindor?”

“…maybe? But it’s more that I just didn’t think I was such a clear Hufflepuff.”

“Well, there is bravery and a certain feistiness to you, and you have a clear will to stand up for yourself and others, but that goes quite well with Hufflepuff too, especially as you unite it with a strong work ethic, trustworthiness, an enjoyment of working together with others and loads of other Hufflepuff traits.”

“I guess I see your point. And you’re sure I wouldn’t do… better in Gryffindor?”

“Better? Where most people prefer to work alone and you’d have to put work into proving yourself instead of improving yourself? No, I’m sure you’d do ‘better’, as you put it, in Hufflepuff by far. So… Hufflepuff?”

“Hufflepuff.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”


	9. Scorpius Malfoy's Sorting

“Ah, a Malfoy. Most of you are easy to place, and yes, I see here in this head of yours that you believe that I’ll put you in Slytherin… but I’m not so sure. There are points speaking for it, absolutely – you have a willingness to disregard the rules that you don’t like which is very Slytherin, or even Gryffindor, for that matter.”

“I don’t think I’d like being in Gryffindor.”

“No, no, definitely not! It’s just the one trait. Not much else speaks for Gryffindor, indeed not; you’re group oriented in both work and play, with a wish for a strong community. That’s much more Slytherin than Gryffindor, but… Well. You also have loads of determination which _could_ be seen as Slytherin ambition, but also as a willingness to work hard. Can you guess where I consider putting you?”

“…Hufflepuff.”

“Indeed. And you don’t seem too opposed to the idea, even though you seemed to be pretty sure that I’d put you in Slytherin.”

“Well, no, but… aren’t Hufflepuff and Slytherin, like, opposites?”

“Not at all. I’ve Sorted many younglings who could easily have been Slytherin/Hufflepuff Hatstalls, but they’re usually dead set against one of the houses, even when the other would be a huge opportunity for them… You have an admirably open mind for someone who isn’t Muggleborn.”

“Er… thanks?”

“You’re welcome. And now that I think about it, having an open mind seems more Hufflepuff than Slytherin, doesn’t it?”

“Uh, I guess.”

“Quite, quite. Well, that’s settled then. I’m going to go with HUFFLEPUFF!”


	10. Albus Potter's Sorting

“Oh, interesting. I can hear your ‘not Slytherin’ even though you try to suppress it, you know.”

“S-sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about. Plenty of people come in with preferences. Your own father…”

“Yes, I know, he told me. But isn’t the whole point of you that we shouldn’t choose our Houses ourselves?”

“The point of me is to put you where you fit best, and no one will ever fit well in a House they hate.”

“I don’t h-hate Slytherin.”

“No? Then let us see. You know what you want in life, that’s for sure. A strong ambition… it seems I have a future Unspeakable in my velvet folds.”

“Yeah, but Uncle Dennis is an Unspeakable and he was a Gryffindor.”

“Oh, he is? How delightful. And surprising. Gryffindor ambition is usually for fame and recognition. An Unspeakable is a keeper of secrets and a seeker of hidden knowledge, and that’s what draws you to them, isn’t it? That makes Ravenclaw an option, but your desire for siblinghood and cohesion actually makes me want to go with... SLYTHERIN!”


	11. Rose Weasley's Sorting

“I know I might seem Ravenclaw but I also think I could do quite well in Gryffindor too… or even Hufflepuff maybe but Fred and Lucy say I’m too individualistic… Anyway I mean my mother is one of the smartest people ever and she was in Gryffindor, but everybody still thinks I’ll be in Ravenclaw…”

“Worried about ending up in Ravenclaw, are we?”

“No! I’m not _worried_ , I’m sure I’d be perfectly fine there. Mini and Molly are very happy Ravenclaws, and all Houses… all Houses…”

“My dear child, are you crying?”

“No, no, I’m sorry, it’s just… I thought Al and I would be in the same House… I _was_  worried I’d be in Ravenclaw and he wouldn’t, but now he’s in Slytherin and I’m…”

“Nothing like a Slytherin. No, indeed. I hope you understand that I can’t put you there _just_  because your best friend was sorted there.”

“Yes, yes, I know. It’s just… We were supposed to be  _together_! I’m so  _weird_  but Al doesn’t care and when I’m with him other people care less too. Everybody will hate me now!”

“Er… there, there.”

“I’m sorry. Now you think I’m weird too.”

“Well, you’re certainly  _interesting_. And smart, and strong and brave. I could put you in Ravenclaw without batting an, er, seam, but I won’t. I can see that you value your bravery the most, and that’s what’ll get you through this.

“You might be sad right now, but you’ve made me happy; placing all these Weasleys all over the place have made me quite nervous. It feels comfortable to get to sort you into GRYFFINDOR!”


	12. Hugo Weasley's Sorting

“Ah, aren’t you an interesting puzzle? I see that you think that you’ll be in Gryffindor, but yet you don’t seem thrilled about it. And I can see why you would; you certainly fit the archetype, what with your mischievous streak together with a certain gallantry, none of the strict regard for rules that your sister possesses – and yet I put _her_ in Gryffindor as late as last year – and a tendency to act without thinking every now and then.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But your values are different, aren’t they? You value curiosity and conundrums and figuring out the perfect solution that makes something just _work_ , do you not?”

“But I’m stupid! I can’t ever learn to spell right no matter how much mum tries to take me through it letter by letter and my sister learned to read by herself when she was _four_! Everybody thought she’d be sorted _there_ but if even she didn’t I don’t have a chance. And I wouldn’t want to go there anyway, because everybody else would be so smart and laugh at me.”

“I think you have a fundamental misunderstanding of the House you secretly yearn for.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me! Fundamental misunderstandings is my thing.”

“No, not like that. This has nothing to do with you being stupid – because you’re _not_. In fact I think you would do very well ‘ _there_ ’. Your sister could have too, but that doesn’t mean you have to be like her to fit in. Your housemates will see your passion for invention, your ability to notice connections and your love of riddles, and they will cherish you for it. Especially the riddle solving, believe you me.

“You might never be the best at spelling spells, but I can tell that this mind I’m looking into will understand their construction on a constitutive level in a way few others do, and this is just one of the many reasons why I’m putting you in RAVENCLAW!”


	13. Roxanne Weasley’s Sorting

“Hello there, old hat! I’ve been waiting to put you on ever since my ma told us about you after my da’ said I’d have to fight a troll to get into Hogwarts…”

“Er… Good day to you too, young lady.”

“I think I’ll be in Gryffindor, but I’m not sure. I mean, I thought all of us cousins would be when I was a kid, but we’re not. My brother’s in Hufflepuff, for example. But my fave coz is in Gryffindor…. Well, actually both of my favourite cousins, James _and_ Rose. But I like Luce a lot too, and she’s a Hufflepuff like Fred…”

“Was your brother the Weasley who scolded me for rambling when I sorted him?”

“Yeah, I think he said something about that. I don’t think he really _scolded_ , though, he’s like the nicest person ever; he never scolds _me_ for going off on a… oh. Sorry. Please sort me now. I’ll try to keep quiet.”

“Well, you are actually quiet already, this is all in your… oh for Godric’s sake, now _I’m_ doing it too! Let’s just get on with it, shall we? You mentioned Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and that’s the two Houses that I’d consider for you. You certainly have a certain bravado of a very Gryffindorish flavour, but surface traits are not all there is to sorting. Your strong sense of sportsmanship and drive makes you a good candidate for Hufflepuff too, and you have something of that yearning for – how did I put it? – ‘siblinghood and cohesion’ that I recognised in one of your cousins last year. For him that meant Slytherin, but for you it could be one more thing to suggest Hufflepuff…”

“I’m not sure what ‘cohesion’ is but Professor Sinistra said your House is supposed to be like your family so shouldn’t there be ‘siblinghood’ in Gryffindor too?”

“Hm, perhaps one could say that, but not in the same manner. You said that you thought you’d be in Gryffindor. Why?”

“Well, I’m pretty brave if I say so myself, and Gryffindor sounds much, you know, _funnier_ than Hufflepuff. Fred and Lucy always talk about how nice and kind and helpful and whatever their Housemates are, but, like, _all_ the stories I’ve heard from Gryffindor are about hilarious shenanigans and I _love_ hilarious shenanigans!”

“Well, you make a very compelling argument. I concur. GRYFFINDOR!”


	14. Lily Potter II’s Sorting

“Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin! Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin! Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenc…”

“What on earth are you doing, child?”

“…law, Slyhterin! I’m thinking just as much about all the Houses, of course! Al says you listen to what we think about the Houses and I don’t want to go into the wrong House just because I happened to think about it. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slyther…”

“Stop that right now! You’re giving me a hatache.”

“…sorry.”

“And in any case that’s not how it works. I’ve been doing this for close to a thousand years. If I sorted people wrong left and right they’d hardly have let me keep at it.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me do what I’m made for. Ah… This is a good head you have on your shoulders, that’s for sure. Lots of loyalty as well, dear me. I wouldn’t want to get between you and a loved one. A strong desire to do right and right wrongs… A _lot_ of different aspirations… and a lot of follow through, too. I see why you’d not want to bias me – there are a lot of different ways you could go. But with your ultimately independent mindset and your disposition to play the daredevil, I know where I’ll put you, and I think it’ll secretly make you very pleased.”

“Oh! Is it Gryffindor? Is it Gryffindor? Oh, please…”

“Yes indeed, child. It _is_ GRYFFINDOR!”


	15. Lorcan Scamander's Sorting

“Mmm, here’s a ‘ready mind’ if I ever saw one. How do you keep all those ideas in your head without spilling?”

“Barely.”

“Ah, cheek. Or should I call it ‘wit’?”

“Just place me in Ravenclaw already.”

“I believe I will, in time. But there’s something that bothers you that we need to talk about first.”

“Why? What I want won’t make any difference in how Lys’ is sorted.”

“True. But I wonder; would you have followed him if he had been sorted first?”

“Well, we’ll never know about that, will we? I’ll just have to hope he goes to Ravenclaw too, all right. At least you’re not trying to make me a snake. Lys’s definitely no Slytherin.”

“You could do well in Slytherin too, you know.”

“I guess. But I want to be a Ravenclaw. I’ll do without Lys if I have to.”

“It saddens me how you young ones still see me as dividing you up when I sort. Hogwarts is meant to be a family, with the Houses as siblings. And Lysander will still be your brother no matter if you’re in the same House or not.”

“Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, just get this over with.”

“If you say so. RAVENCLAW!”


	16. Lysander Scamander's Sorting

“I’m sorry about Lorcan.”

“Huh? How do you… I didn’t accidentally speak out loud again, did I!? It’s been more than five hundred years since I did that last time!”

“No, no, don’t worry. I didn’t hear anything. I just know that Lorcan can be… trying.”

“Ah. No, he was all right. A bit impertinent, maybe. Er… Let’s just get on with your Sorting, shall we?”

“Sure! I’m very excited!”

“Yes, I can tell. Now let’s see… yes, yes, I can definitely see Ravenclaw for you. You’re not as filled with chaotic ideas as your brother, but you’ve got brains for sure. Less iconoclastic than him, too…”

“What does ‘iconoclastic’ mean?”

“And ready to learn, apparently. It means ‘willing to attack established systems’.”

“Oh. Yes, that’s Lorcan.”

“I’m sorry I’m putting your brother in focus in your own Sorting. I can tell that that’s something that often happens. Maybe you’d like me to put you somewhere else just so you could get out of his shadow?”

“Nah, I’ll go wherever you want to put me. But I _have_ been thinking that I might do well in Hufflepuff, like our dad…”

“Oh, Hufflepuff? Yes, yes, I believe you _would_ do well there, I can’t believe I didn’t see it immediately. You have integrity, loyalty, a readiness to work hard for your results, kindness… though ‘kindness’ isn’t, strictly speaking, a Hufflepuff trait. Anyone from any house can be kind, and I have seen my fair share of unkind Hufflepuffs too. But then again, any trait could be found in any house, it’s more about…

“Sorry to interrupt, but… you’re rambling.”

“Oh. Yes, I am. I guess your brother _did_ put me a bit off balance. Well, here we are, then. I’m going to put you in HUFFLEPUFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the last of them! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story-of-sorts!


End file.
